Beauty and the Beast
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Il y a bien une seule chose sur laquelle le Hulk et le docteur Banner sont d'accords, et cette chose s'appelle Natasha Romanov. Post-Age of Ultron, pas de spoilers.


**J'ai vu Age of Ultron hier, et je ressors du cinéma avec un nouvel OTP...Bruce et Natasha! Ils sont tellement adorables^^  
Pas de spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, je vous rassure, même si je suis quand même un peu le canon.  
Rien ne m'appartient.  
**

Beauty and the Beast

Le Hulk chassait. Il était dans sa nature de chasser, et c'était une vraie pitié que l'autre lui-même, Bruce, comme il se désignait lui-même, l'empêche de se livrer à cette noble activité aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Apparemment, c'était barbare, une notion que la créature ne saisissait pas très bien. Non que le Hulk se souciait vraiment de l'avis du docteur Banner sur la question. L'avis du docteur Banner était toujours à l'opposé du sien, sauf en ce qui concernait Natasha.  
Le Hulk essaya de prononcer le nom de la russe, en détachant bien les syllabes, mais ses mâchoires hypertrophiées ne réussirent qu'à produire une sorte de grognement sourd. Il frappa le sol de frustration. C'était dur. C'était dur, et ce n'était pas juste que seul Banner soit capable de parler avec Natasha. Le Hulk n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais lui aussi voulait s'exprimer.  
Natasha était gentille avec le Hulk. La seule personne gentille qu'il eut jamais rencontré. Avec Banner quand il était de bonne humeur, mais même si le Hulk n'était pas assez pointé en la matière pou comprendre le concept de dédoublement de personnalité, il était quand même au fait que Bruce, et bien...c'était lui. Donc, ça ne comptait pas.

Le Hulk renifla. L'odeur de sa proie lui parvenait, lointaine mais bien présente.  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits grotesques. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas parler, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne pouvait rien dire non plus.  
Sa cible bientôt repérée n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper et n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il l'arracha délicatement du sol sous les yeux médusés des passants. La créature s'enfuit avec son trésor alors que les premiers hurlements commençaient.  
Le Hulk s'en fichait. Natasha, elle, au moins, ne criait pas.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit de la verrière qui se brisait qui réveilla l'agent Romanov de la sieste qu'avait non-intentionnellement provoqué sa séance de bronzage sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.  
Elle entrouvrit un oeil.  
Ah.  
Le Hulk était revenu. Tant mieux. Steve était dans tous ses états, et avait pour une fois oublié sa légendaire phobie des grossièretés, ce que Stark et Wanda n'avaient pas manqué, non sans provocation, de lui faire remarquer. De fait, la créature avait une fois de plus réduit la verrière en miette, mais Jarvis était paré à ce genre d'éventualité.  
\- Salut, mon grand, lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.  
Le Hulk se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, l'air vaguement coupable et un de ses grands bras musculeux caché derrière son dos.  
\- Ça ne va pas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Le bras bougea si vite qu'elle ne le vit presque pas venir. Elle se prépara à encaisser le choc. Rien ne vint.  
Natasha Romanov se retrouva avec sous le nez un bouquet, ou plutôt un parterre entier de pensées bleues et jaunes, avec leurs racines encore pleines de terres.  
Le Hulk avait probablement été faire un tour à Central Park, et il y allait encore y avoir des plaintes pour trouble à l'ordre public, mais Natasha était charmée de l'attention. Elle avait toujours su, au fond, que le Hulk était une créature délicate et sensible.  
\- Oh, c'est adorable, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.  
Le Hulk grimaça, creusant ses joues, crispant ses machoires, ouvrant puis refermant la bouche.  
On aurait dit qu'il souffrait.  
Puis...  
\- Na...ta...sha, articula-t-il avec peine, très fier de lui. Na...ta...sha...jolie.  
L'espionne russe sourit.  
\- Toi aussi, tu es beau, dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front.

À l'étage supérieur, le nez collé contre la vitre, Tony Stark jubilait.  
\- Bien joué, mec, s'exclama-t-il.

fin.

**alors?**


End file.
